


Ebony

by blackarrow



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I apologize if any characters are similar to any existing characters it was not intended, introducing new characters and old ones., this may appear in parts so please be patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackarrow/pseuds/blackarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young teen girl discovers she's a mutant and tries to unravel the mystery of her Fathers death.  Along the way there may be romance and action</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebony

"What in the world!" Zander exclaimed.

Ebony stopped in her tracks was it possible that Zander didn't see her? _That is crazy !_ Ebony said to herself. "Zander what are you doing i'm coming downstairs? 

"Thats not funny Ebony where are you hiding just come down for breakfast! I'm not waiting for you." Zander Whined.

"i'm right here are you blind and dumb?" Ebony said sarcastically 

" Very funny Finn you can come out now you got me, SO quit joking around quit it so i can wake Ebony up and we can get eating. Zander stated. 

"Bro i'm downstairs what are you talking about, your such a spazz! Finn said

Ebony was very confused as this exchange was going on between her brothers. _What is going on_ she asked herself and felt like she was invisible it was then that she decided to look down to discover that she really was invisible,  she screamed and started to run down the steps into the kitchen while Zander stood there stupefied wondering why the wall was screaming.

"Mom I need you to listen to me: I can't see myself!! What is going on here i need to know. Something is not right I'm invisible!!Ebony screamed this feeling her self  freaking out.

"Calm down what did you say?that your invisible? You're not invisible you need to speak up...." "Mom your not hearing me i am physically invisible and i am starting to freak out a little bit!" Ebony interrupted " I hear you Ebony i was hoping that this wouldn't happen to you. Your Dad told me of something very special that can only be passed on to the girls in the family and their abilities appears when they hit puberty or stressful circumstances." Lyza said sadly. "What are you telling me that i'm a freak, or that i'll grow another head or something?" Ebony said anxiously "No nothing like that. Your father told me this was a gift and that you would need someone who would understand and guide you, So he gave me a telephone number for a private school that only deals with gifted children. I think that you should go there for awhile till we know what we are dealing with. Jack never really discussed what the abilities were and so the secret died with him." Her mom said upset that her daughter was leaving . "When am I to leave?" Ebony asked" Do I get to say goodbye to my friends? "In two days they are coming to pick you up, and No your friends can't know where you are going or why, Please go upstairs and pack up everything is laid out on the bed you'll need." Lyza said and turned away before she started to cry. Ebony couldn't believe what was happening it was like her whole world was falling apart. Her mind raced and she wanted her father here to explain to her what exactly why being invisible could be dangerous. He would sit on the bed next to her and tell her everything was going to be okay. That it was all a dream and that this never happened. but, it did happen and she was going to be shipped off and left all alone. One benefit though there would be no brothers that would be driving her crazy. Ebony packed slowly trying to take things that would remind her of home mostly she packed books and pictures of her family on vacation together before their father died, when the whole family was happy. Clothing was easy all got packed jeans and shirts was what she was comfortable in. Downstairs the door bell rang and Ebony knew it was time for her to go, her brothers were waiting in the kitchen for her and wanted to say goodbye. "We'll miss you Eb we'll try to come and see you if we can. Try to stay out of trouble." Finn said giving her a hug. "Ebony see ya later i gotta go i got a football practice so see you." Zander said

Chapter 2

 

      Meanwhile at Xavier's mansion Ororo Munroe or Storm pulled one of her students aside after class. "Piotr could you please go pick up a new student everything you need to know is in her school enrollment application. You'll have to travel to Wisconsin so you can take the jet, and Piotr not a scratch on her ok."

 "Really that will be great! Piotr said excitedly Piotr or Colossus to his friends was not one to go out much people tended to get nervous around him because he was so big. One tended to get strange looks when your body turned into steel armor. He was naturally athletic and strong, he also like to keep in shape so he often found time to shoot hoops with the other teachers. "You will need to dress warm i guess it's going to be cold." Storm said knowing that he was raised in the cold of Russia farm lands. "When can i leave?" Piotr asked actually excited to be able to leave for a while. The jet was fueled up and waiting for nightfall so Kurt Wagner and Piotr could take could take off, The jet was hidden under the basket ball court and though many students pretended not to know most had see or heard the rumors of its existence and also of the secret missions the teachers went on. Storm heard the jet take of then go silent as it went into stealth mode. Storm looked over the paperwork stacked on her desk and sighed it was going to be a long night grading papers. At least part of her mind wondered how Ebony was going to take to the school what her father had been like only Xavier knew Jack had been a graduate of Xavier's school for the gifted, beyond that his life and death was a mystery. Soon the jet reached Wisconsin the land of the frozen tundra Piotr followed the instructions to find the address and tried to find a place to land the jet. Because of the color of his skin Kurt decided to stay behind with the jet So Piotr left alone into a small town after locating the address The house was two stories and white with a fence around the yard and trees planted sporadically. and rang the doorbell. a woman in her early forties opened the door and smiled said. " Please come in, My name is Lyza El Ebony will be down soon." "Hi my name is Piotr Rasputin I am with Xavier's School for the gifted. We talked on the phone, I am glad to see that she ready. It will be a busy day for her but, classes won't start till tomorrow and Ebony is pretty much caught up with our curriculum which will make the adjustment that much easier. "


End file.
